Coming back for seconds
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Kol decides to visit an old flame. Will he be able to persue her or will she leave him out in the cold? I took this story down because I wanted to improve it. I'd like to know what you guys think :).
1. Chapter 1

The party was at full speed at my four-story home. I was in the living room with everyone else. That was considered the dance floor. I closed my eyes and drank from the bottle of vodka in my hand. I moved my hips to Fall Out Boy's "My songs know what you did in the dark."

That's when it hit me. I'm hungry.

I grabbed the closest guy near me and compelled him.

"It's ok. Don't Scream. I just want a taste."

I sank my fangs into the guy's neck and got my fix.

I retracted my fangs and stepped back from the guy.

"Okay. Go clean yourself up."

I saw my vodka bottle was empty and went into the kitchen for some beer. I felt someone pull my hair back and put his lips to my ear.

"Did my Emily miss me?"

I got a clean red cup and filled it with beer from the keg.

"Kol, what are you doing here? I'm not your girl, remember? You made it very clear after our one night fling."

"Actually, I came to talk to you about that. I would like to pick up where we left off," he said with lust in his eyes.

He stared at Emily for a long minute. She was everything he wanted in a woman. She had perfect silk olive skin that made it impossible to resist. Her body was curved perfectly in all the right places, right down to her glorious long legs. Her long chocolate-colored hair was always done so beautifully, he couldn't help but to touch it whenever she was near him. Those eyes. Getting him started on those eyes. They were a deep green. He never saw anybody with those colored eyes, but Emily. He couldn't help but be mesmerized when he looked into them. The lips. they were full, but not too full. They were perfect, kissable lips that were always soft with some kind of flavored gloss glazed over them. when he would lick his lips hours after they kissed, he would still the taste the deliciousness.

I laughed, putting my cup down on the counter next to me.

"You're kidding."

He's got to be kidding. Yes, maybe the night with him was the best I've ever had. But he was the one that didn't want this to continue. He didn't want me to get too close. I didn't want to be close to him, I just wanted to be physical. In a way, that hurt to be rejected like that. Then again, it's never happened before. Now here he is, standing here, telling me he wants us to go at it again.

In seconds, he pinned me to the fridge. He crashed his lips to mine and intertwined our fingers.

He deepened the kiss in an instant, slipping his tongue passed her lips. . He never would have thought the mix of Vodka and cherry lip gloss would be so intoxicating.

He finally pulled away, awaiting a reaction from her.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider?"

I stood breathless for a second. But my true feelings hit me like a freight train. I wasn't going to get rejected again. I pushed him back, sending him into the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not a chance. Now you know how it feels. Get the hell out of my house."


	2. Chapter 2

I went back inside to the party, hoping Kol left. I looked around the room and didn't see him. Huh. He actually listened. I felt hands being wrapped around my waist.

"You wanna dance, Emily?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure, Chris."

Chris has been trying to get with Emily since senior year of high school. She was all the guy's dream hook up in school. Yeah, she would flirt with all of us, because she knew we wanted her in the worst way. She never gave in. She said she preferred more mature men. She was the true definition of a tease. But she never slept with any of us. Tonight, I wanted to change that.

Me and him started dancing. When I could tell Chris was going to make a move, Kol lifted him away from me and stepped into Chris's place.

"You just don't get it don't you?"

He smiled my favorite smile.

"I don't believe that you really want me gone."

"Well if I stake you, will that be a solid enough answer?"

He pulled me closer running his hands up and down my back.

His actions are really tugging at my restraint.

"You know its funny. The last time you threatened to kill me, we ended up in bed together. You made those delicious noises and you kept calling out my name."

His statement made my whole body turn to jello. how could one guy have this effect on me?

I pulled away from Kol and went toward my room. I opened my door and saw two people making out on my bed. Little note to self, next time. Lock my fucking bedroom door. If anyone will hook up in my room, it's me.

"Get out!"

They both scurried out of my room and I leaned against the wall . The common sense side of me is saying I shouldn't give into Kol. Risk that feeling of not being wanted again, like last time. But another side of me, which seemed to be screaming louder than my common sense side, wouldn't mind spending another passion filled night with him.

He came in and closed the door.

"Did I hit a nerve before?"

"You can say that."

He ran his fingers along my jaw and started kissing my neck.

"Just give in, my dear Emily."

My restraint no longer existed.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I now wanted this just as bad as him. I moved my hands to his shirt and lifted it off him. He lifted me up and he found his way to the bed. I ran my fingers through his amazing spiked hair.

He looked down at me and smiled."Just like old times."

"Just shut up."

After it was all said and done, I woke up happier. Yeah, I know he's going to say that this is the last time it's going to happen, but I don't think that's the case. If he came back once, he will do it again.

I heard my bathroom shower being turned on. Kol came out in a towel.

I made the best assumption possible.

"So , we aren't going to see each other again right ?"

I tried my best not to sound so worried about his answer.

He moved closer to my bed.

"No we are. Whenever one of us is stressed and just need to blow off some steam, we give each other a call.", and he kissed me.

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the hair stylist's chair, afraid what she will do with my hair. I know one thing is for sure though. If she makes me look ugly, there will be one less hair stylist in New York.

It was my sister's wedding today. Well, my step sister's anyway. She came with me because she wants all the bridesmaids to have the same hairstyle. She chose this ugly updo that a seventh grade teacher who has a stick up her ass would wear. Dear god.

I looked at the stylist with an icy glare.

"You better make me look good."

She smiled at me.

"I'm the best in town. You're in good hands."

Yeah, I bet.

The stylist turned me toward my sister's direction.

"And we are finished."

My sister jumped for joy in her place.

"I love it. It's perfect. Come on. We gotta go. We gotta a lot of thing to do still. Chop chop.", she said as she clapped her hands together. She gave the stylist her money and was out the door.

It was just me and her now.

"I told you to make me look good. And you failed. "

I grabbed both sides of her face and snapped her neck.

"You should've listened."

I stepped over her body and left.

My sister already had her car started. I got in and she drove to my mother's house. As soon as we stepped into the door, my mother greeted us both with our gowns in her hands.

"Girls, here's your dresses. Emily, that hairstyle on you is divine. It shows how beautiful you really are."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, mom."

We all went upstairs to put our dresses on. After I slipped my dress and royal blue platform heels to match, I took out my makeup bag in my purse and started applying some to my face. I always wear eyeliner, eyeshadow,mascara, and lip gloss. Without these things, I would feel ugly. My natural look isn't as striking. Once my makeup was on, I took out my cellphone from my purse. I scrolled through the contact list till I found the name I desired. Kol.

Hey, I need some stress relieving. Meet me later tonight at Jericho Terrace in Mineola, New york. Wear a tux. and I hit send.

I put my phone back in my purse and smiled. Why go through this whole night being miserable when I can bring some fun to me?

The ceremony was insanely cheesy. I don't get the point of marriage. You stay happy for about a year and have kids shortly after. Then, you will grow to resent each other and start sleeping with people who aren't your spouse. It's a known fact. That's what happened to my parents.

When the ceremony was over, I was probably the first to get to the reception. I seriously needed a drink. Shortly after, over four hundred people showed up. My family is basically royalty. It's annoying. Trying to make small talk with people who are three times your age.

I went up to the bartender and he smiled.

"Hi, what can I get ya?"

"A bottle of champagne.", I replied as I compelled him.

He handed me a bottle and I popped it open and started drinking it.

I looked in my purse to see if Kol replied. Nothing.

I sat down at the table with my champagne and poured some into my glass. This is going to be a shitty night.

People started making speeches. Some of them were cute, and others were so similar, they just blurred together.

My mom walked over to me.

"You should say something."

I plastered on a fake smile. "Couldn't agree more."

I stood up and snatched the microphone from my mom's hands.

"Hey, I'm the stepsister of the bride. I was told to say something, so here goes. We all know Daryl here married her for her money. Yet, we all convince ourselves that it was for love. So let's raise our glasses to Daryl and Susan. The fakest couple you'll ever meet."

It was silent and I handed the microphone back to my mother. She saw me walk upstairs to the bathroom.

It's not that I have a problem with my new sister. She's actually great. It's just she's so blind and in love with this tool, she can't see that he's using her. I'm not okay with that. It's different if the other half knows you're using them. But she doesn't. until now that is. If she stays with him, she's a bigger idiot than I ever thought possible.

She studied the stairs for a minute. She saw a mysterious, yet handsome man follow behind her. He flashed her mother a smile and was out of sight completely.

I pushed open the door and started taking my hair out of the hideous style it was in. I let it fall past my shoulders. My cellphone went off.

Turn around.

I turned around and who do I see? Kol.

"I enjoyed your speech."

"Thank you. I said it with love. Why didn't you reply sooner?"

He locked the bathroom door and walked closer to me.

"I wanted to build up the anticipation."

My lips were now inches from his.

"It worked."

He lifted me up on the sink. His lips were automatically on mine. I felt his hands move my dress up my legs. I started unbuckling his pants and ripped open his shirt without a second thought.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I always been a fan of hot, unforgivable wedding sex."

I kissed him and smiled against his lips. "So have I."

When we were finished, I smoothed out my dress and unlocked the door. As soon as we were both going to step out, my mother was standing at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kol and I looked at each other. He finished buckling his pants and smiled at my mom.

"You can throw one hell of a party, Mrs. Rivera. I'm going to get a drink. I'll see you downstairs, love", and he kissed my neck.

Once he was downstairs, I tried walking past my mom. She caught my arm.

" Emily Rivera, what has gotten into you? You humiliated the whole family with your speech, and now I catch you coming out of the bathroom with a stranger."

I smiled. "Oh mom, he's not a stranger. I invited him."

My mom looked at me with even more inquisitive eyes.

"You invited him to have sex in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said matter of factly.

You're probably wondering why I didn't compel her, or just kill her. This woman is smart. She knows vampires are real. We lived in Mystic Falls for about a year. She drinks coffee with vervain in it kicker is she doesn't realize hr own daughter is one.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You think that highly of yourself?"

She hit me where it hurts. I do think highly of myself. But love has never worked out for me. They guys I was with always cheated and wanted to look for something better. With sex, I don't have to worry about falling in love.

"God mom, burn me at the stake because I love sex. Once you're done preaching to me about good behavior, you might wanna climb off that high horse of yours."

I started to walk away again, but she caught my arm the second time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She is so full of it, it's disgusting. She's giving me the third degree about me screwing some guy in the bathroom when she's doing a hell of a lot worse.

"I know you're screwing your assistant at your firm. But wait, aren't you married to Susan's father? See you're no better than I am. You have a good guy, but you just take advantage of that. "

She snapped and she slapped me.

"Honey, I'm sorry."

I just looked at her in shock and went downstairs.

Emily's mother sat down in a chair that was close to the bathroom and started to cry.

"Have a lovely chat with your mother?", Kol asked drinking his whiskey.

I lied. "I did. Finally put her in her place."

I didn't want to show Kol that my talk with my mother has effected me. I know I hurt her. But she needed to hear it. And stop judging me because I'm upfront about who I am.

He put the whiskey down and put his tux jacket back on.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go. I have business to take care of. I'll be back in town before you know it".

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I heard my cellphone going off. I looked at the screen and saw who it was. It was Donna, the manager at the bar I worked at a few nights a week. I decided to answer.

"Hey, Donna."

"Hi, Emily. I'm sorry, I know you're at a wedding tonight, but Ashley didn't show up for her shift. I was wondering if you could come and fill in. I know it's a lot to ask..

I cut her off. "Donna, I'd love to. I'm leaving the wedding now anyways."

"Okay, Great. I'll see you in a little while."

I raced home to change for work. You're probably wondering why I work if my family is basically royalty. But I enjoy to. Plus, There's this guy. He's gorgeous. When I found out he worked there, it was a no brainer. I needed to work there too. I've been working there as a waitress ever since. He's one man I would love to pursue.

I threw my car keys on the table as I first walked in and ran up the stairs. I slipped out of my dressand heels. I threw on dark jeans with knee-high boots and a low-cut top. It's gets me better tips. Once I finished getting dressed, I blowdryed my hair straight and wore my favorite hoop earrings.

When I got there, Jason was working at the bar. Hello hottie. I strutted over to see him.

"Hey beautiful," Jason said as I approached the bar.

"Hi Jason."

He handed me the two beers I had to give to a table.

"Thanks."

He stopped me by grabbing my one arm.

"Hey Em, I was thinking we should go out sometime. It's pretty obvious how I feel about you. And I can tell you like me too. "

I moved closer to him and pulled out his hand. I took out my pen from my apron and wrote my number down on his hand.

"Call me."

"Will do."

I smiled and walked to the table with two beers.

Little did she know, Kol saw the whole interaction from across the bar. He said he was going to be back soon, but he didn't say when to her. He finished the whiskey that was sitting in front of him. A rush of Jealousy overtook him. He was going to pay Jason a little visit.

Jason walked over to his car after finishing his shift.

"Hi."

Jason jumped and turned around.

"Damn man, you scared me."

"You should be scared. You're about to stop breathing."

Jason was about to flee when Kol snapped his neck.

"Looks like you won't be calling her after all."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I was going to see Jason tonight. I reached for my remote on my nightstand. The news was on.

"Twenty year old Jason Fuller was found dead in Drunken Molly's parking lot early this morning. Police are stumped at who killed the young man, but they are interviewing the workers and customers from last night. We will keep you updated with anymore information."

I turned off the tv and threw my remote against the wall. It smashed in a dozen pieces. It's what I wanted to do to Kol's face. I knew it was him. I quickly removed my pjs and dressed myself in jeans and a t- shirt. I saw my black convseres by the door and slipped those on. I drove as fast as my car could take it to the hotel. One thing about Kol is that he stays in the fanciest hotels. The guy likes fine accommodations.

I pushed open the front door and swiftly went to the main desk.

" Tell me what room Kol Michelson is in, " I asked compelling the young concierge.

"He' s in room 410."

I basically flew up the stairs to his room. I kicked open the door, finding him on his bed watching the news as well.

"That didn't take long."

"You killed Jason!"

"What's it to you?"

" Not that it's any of your business, but I had a date with him tonight."

He got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Oh Emily, you can't be serious. You're falling for a commoner."

"And that would be a problem why?... Oh my god. You're jealous."

He turned around and sat down on the bed again.

"No I'm not."

I started to laugh.

"You are! I thought that was against the rules. Just sex. Now you're getting stringy on me. "

He moved his eyes from the tv on to me.

"I thought you were only sleeping with me."

My expression turned serious.

"I never said you were the only one that would get to have me behind closed doors. You mess with my life, I'll mess with yours."

Kol wasn't ready to admit that he wanted to be her one and only. It was rubbing his ego the wrong way, so he forced it down.

"Ooh, bring it on baby."

I turned around and walked out the door.

He wants to play dirty, I can play dirty too. I got in my car and thought of the only guy kol is best friends with. Andy. Andy was one of the first vampires that Kol ever turned. Andy saw me first, but Kol made the first move. Since then, Andy hid his feelings for me. I'm sure if I threw myself at Andy hard enough, he would give in with no problem.

He lived in northern New york. Westchester, to be exact.

It took me less than two hours to get to his house. I pulled up in front of his home. I pulled down my visor mirror and applied some lip gloss and sprayed some perfume on my neck and chest. I opened the car door and went to his front door.

I knocked three times when Andy finally answered the door.

"Emily, god. I haven't seen you in a long time. uh, Kol isn't here."

"No, Andy. I came to see you."

I pushed my way past him and went into his house.

Andy closed the door and turned his body so he was facing me.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm here to see you."

I walked closer to him. So close in fact, his back hit the door.

"Emily, I... I... I.. can't do this."

I moved my hands under his shirt. My fingertips moving over his abs.

"Awww, why not? I know you thought about this as much as I have. Don't deny it."

He moved my hands from under his shirt and moved away from the door into the middle of the living room.

"Kol is my best friend."

I turned toward him and started adding some sincerity in my voice.

"If Kol was truly your best friend, he would've let you have me. I mean, you did see me first. Am I right?"

Andy knew she had a point. Yeah, it was an asshole move of Kol to take Emily like that from him, but Kol gave him immortality. He owed him everything.

He went to the door and opened it.

""I'm sorry, Emily. You need to go."

I was about to walk out the door when I pushed him down on his nearby couch. I removed my jacket as I straddled him. I moved my face to his and kissed him.

"Take what's yours, Andy."

My seduction finally worked. He grabbed my face and started kissing me. I pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head. He sat up and started kissing my neck. I felt my back jean pocket vibrating. As Andy was kissing my neck, I pulled out my phone. Sure enough, it was kol. I smiled . I put my phone back in my jeans and pushed Andy back on the couch fully.

Kol kept calling Emily. He was afraid how far she was going to take this because of what he did. But he was ready. Whatever she was going to do, he will hit back twice as hard. No matter how much he wants her to be only his.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up next to Andy on his couch. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the time on his cable box. It was five in the morning. I moved my body quietly from his body and got up quickly so I wouldn't wake him. Unfortunately, that plan backfired.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"To the shower. You're more than welcome to join."

He didn't hesitate and followed me to his bathroom.

I turned the water on hot and stepped in. Andy got in after me. He pinned me against the shower wall and started kissing me. The moment was interrupted when we both heard loud banging on Andy's front door. He broke away from our kiss and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked down the hallway to the front door.

Before he even got there, the door was busted open. So hard, in fact, it was almost off its hinges.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

Kol walked closer to Andy.

" Andy, we've been mates for a long time. Would you lie to me?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Really is Emily here?"

Andy took a minute to answer, feeling his body shake a bit.

"No why?"

Kol smiled.

"You're a terrible liar, Andy. Her car is in the front of your house. Where is she?"

Shit. Andy forgot all about that. He was too focused on getting laid than having her car parked somewhere more secluded.

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapping a towel fully around my body. I walked into the room where the two men were. I smiled arrogantly at Kol.

Kol looked at me with such hate and resentment. His eyes were fueled with even more anger.

He slammed Andy against the wall with a stake in his hand. Andy head butted him, and kicked Kol in the groin, sending him flying, crashing into his glass coffee table. My jaw was on the floor the whole time. It was so entertaining to watch this.

Kol got up and laughed.

"Oh Andy, you're a bigger fool than even I thought."

He swiftly threw himself at Andy and pushed him into the unit that holds his tv. Kol held the dagger close to Andy's chest. Andy grabbed the dagger with both hands. Kol twisted his hands and snapped them. Andy cried out, and Kol stabbed him in the heart. He turned his attention to me. Shiver went through my body.

He pulled the dagger out of Andy's chest and pushed him on the floor. I went to run, but Kol stopped me. He threw me into the hallway wall. My head crashed on the one mirror that was hanging. He grabbed me by the throat and put the bloody dagger inches from my chest.

"You wanna kill me Kol? Go ahead do it. I don't know what it is, but this side of you is totally an aphrodisiac."

He dropped the dagger and reached into the back of his pants. He caught me off guard and stabbed me in the groin with a wooden stake.

I yelped in pain and doubled over.

He leaned down at my level and whispered, "That was for making me kill my best friend."

In a second, Kol was gone. I gathered enough strength and pulled the stake out of my body slowly. I looked up and saw that the sun was peeking through the curtains. the sun landed on my legs. My skin started to burn and I jumped back. I looked at my hand. Kol took my ring.

Kol was staring at her ring while drinking at the bar Emily works at. He smiled to himself. He loathed her, but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about her. It irritated him greatly.

Kol raised waved down the pretty bartender.

"Another whiskey , love."

She started pouring some more in his glass.

"There you go."

She winked at him and started walking away.

Kol smiled and drank down his newly filled glass of whiskey.

Hours has passed. And he was still in that bar. He needed to find a distraction soon. He needed to get Emily out of his mind.

The bartender walked over once more.

"You want another?"

"I'm fine. What's your name, love?"

"Donna. what's yours?"

"Kol. You wanna get out of here after your shift is over?"

Donna looked down and blushed. When she felt like her face was going back to its normal color, she looked up.

"I'd love to."

As soon as she turned around, Emily snapped her neck. Once Donna dropped to the floor, Emily disappeared.

Kol got up from the bar stool and smiled.

"Playing hide and seek, are we?"

He turned around and I stabbed him in the groin with the dagger he left behind. I pushed it even farther in his body.

"I'd like my ring back, Kol."


	7. Chapter 7

As Kol was trying to pull out the dagger I stabbed him with, I rummaged around through his clothes for my daylight ring. It was in his left jean pocket. I slipped my ring on my finger. Kol pulled out the dagger and dropped it on the floor. He flung me against the back wall on the bar. I pushed him off me and his back hit against the pool table. I started to run, but he caught me and slammed me on the pool table, holding my throat. He reached for one of the pool sticks and broke it against the side of the table. He brought his arm down, getting ready to stab me in the chest. My heart started to race. I made Kol reach his breaking point. He was going to kill me. I didn't try to fight him, because he will always be stronger than me. I closed my eyes, getting ready to join all the supernatural creatures on the other side. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. Kol was gone, and the sharp wooden pool stick that he broke was next to me.

It's been three months since I heard from or saw Kol. I've left him messages and voicemails.I wanted to fix the disaster I created. But, I understood. i don't blame him for being pissed at what i did. I slept with his best friend just to get back at him. I would've just pouted about it for a while and went on with my life, and I would end up forgiving him sooner or later. I guess that is just not my style. I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Daniel. You know how your mother's birthday is in a few days? I wanted to throw her an extravagant ball. We would have it here, and invite all the closest friends and family. I would really like your help to plan this. "

I wasn't the biggest fan of my mother right now, but I like Daniel. He would do anything for my mom because she made him happy. I wouldn't do this for her, I'd do it for Daniel.

"Sure, I'm in. If its okay, I'll come over in a little while to start planning the party."

"Great. I'll see you soon Emily."

I didn't live far from my mom and Daniel. It took me about ten minutes to get to their estate.

I Drove up the long curved driveway and parked behind my mom's black Lexus.

I got out of the car and strolled up to the large black door. I placed my hand on the lion doorknocker and sung it back and forth three times.

The door finally opened after a few seconds.

"Emily, its good to see you. I haven't seen you since Susan's wedding."

"Yeah, sorry about that Daniel. I've had a lot going on."

"No problem. I understand. Please come in."

He opened the door more and we walked into his office.

"So, I have the list of people we are inviting. I need you to drop these names off at the store that Event store by your mother's job. They will make up the invitations."

He handed me the long list of people who will be attending.

"I trust that you will pick out a good style for the invitations."

"Yeah, no problem. Anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that's it."

"Daniel, I could more than get the invitations done."

"I know. I really invited you here to fix things with your mother. You don't realize how much your relationship with her means to her. It's everything. She's been very depressed and works even more now. She's in the kitchen making dinner. You should work things out."

I was about to say no, but I saw how badly Daniel wanted to fix this. And in a way, I wanted to fix it too.

"Okay. I'll. Thank you, Daniel."

"No problem."

"I left his office and walked down the never-ending hallway to the kitchen. My mom was pouring pasta in the boiling water that was on the stove.

"Hi, honey. I'm happy you're here. I'm making your favorite. Spaghetti with meat sauce."

yeah, when I was human. If she really knew what my favorite food was now..

"I'm not staying for dinner. Daniel wants us to work this out."

"Yes, we both do. Em, I love you. I miss my daughter."

"I miss you too, mom. But I don't like the woman you're becoming and.."

She cut me off. "I ended things with my assistant."

I moved father into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools that were under the kitchen island.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. You were right. I have a good man and I shouldn't be cheating on him. I didn't realize how much it affected you until I really thought about it. You were cheated on, and you didn't want Daniel to go through the same heartache you did."

My eyes started to tear up when she brought up Jason. No, not the Jason Kol killed a few months agao. A different one. I dated Jason a year before I met Kol. He was the vampire that changed me. He meant the world to me. We had fun, and I fell in love with him instantly. But, he found someone who he thought was better. He continued seeing me and that girl. when I found out, I ran. I came back about six months ago, because I heard he was no longer in town, and I missed home. But since he broke my heart, I haven't been the same person. That's why I was happy with the whole arrangement with Kol. I didn't have to worry about falling in love with him. We were just having sex.

"Yeah, mom can we stop talking about Jason?"

"Honey, we should talk about it. Keeping this kind of stuff bottled in will make you bitter and angry."

Tears fell down my face.

"Believe me, I got plenty of both."

She went around the island and sat down next to me.

"Em, what's going on?"

"I ruined something I had with this guy. I mean it was just sex, but it was fun to be around him. We got into this fight, and I pushed him too far. I want to fix it, but it's too late."

'Is this guy the same young man I caught you coming out of the bathroom with?"

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"I see. Honey, how many times have I told you, there's no such thing as just sex. There's always emotion involved in it. I could tell by the way you two looked at each other at Susan's wedding, there was more than just sex. He looked at you like you were the only woman in the room."

"Yeah, he might have, but now he doesn't want to see me or talk to me."

She touched my cheek.

"He will. Give it time."

"I missed this, mom."

A huge smile stretched across her face.

"So did I."

She leaned in and gave me a hug.

It was November 9th. it was the night of my mother's birthday ball. Me and her got ready in the same room. She was ready before I was. The only hair stylist I trust was doing my hair when my mother walked into the room.

"Emily, I got you a dress."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Red is more your color. "

She took it out of the white zipped covering ans showed it to me. It was a floor length beaded ruby red dress with slits up the sides.

"Mom, its amazing."

"I figured you'd like it."

She put the dress on the chair next to me and went into her jewelry box.

"Wear these."

She took out my grandmother's red dangled earrings that matched perfectly with my dress.

"Mom, I thought Aunt Alicia had these."

She smiled.

"I stole them back."

"Mom, who knew you were a badass."

She placed them in my hand and I started putting them in my ears.

The hair stylist , Ashley sprayed my hair lightly with hairspray.

"You're finished."

I got a better look in the mirror. She gave me a high braided bun that was off my neck.

"Thanks, Ashley. "

"Anytime. I hope that guy that you like comes back soon to see you."

I looked at my mom.

"You told her?"

"Yeah, sorry."

I playfully rolled my eyes and changed into my dress and heels.

"Can you zip me?"

My mom went behind me and zipped up my dress.

I looked out my mother's bedroom window. Everyone was basically here already.

I looked one more time in the mirror and both my mom and I went downstairs. I was looking for Daniel. I wanted to thank him for pushing me to make up with my mom. Things between me and her were great all because of him. I found him near the mini bar and touched his arm.

"Daniel, I..."

Daniel turned his body, and I was able to see who he was talking to.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Kol Mickaelson."

My eyes widened.

Kol smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

" Hello, Emily."


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at daniel in shock.

"You're friends with Kol?"

"yes dear, we go way back. I take it you two know each other?"

Kol finished the rest of his whiskey and smiled a cocky grin.

"We used to date."

Daniel looked at me shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. it's true."

"Wow, it's a small world."

"Yeah, hey Daniel, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Excuse us, Kol."

Me and Daniel went around the corner to where the guest rooms were. I wanted to ask how the hell he knows Kol. But, maybe id be better off not knowing.

"Daniel, I just wanted to pull you aside for a minute to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be talking to my mother still."

"Your welcome, Em. Anything for my girls.", and he smiled.

"You should go enjoy the party."

"I'll try."

Daniel went up the stairs and made a toast.

"Thank you all for joining my wife and I on this special night. Let's shower the birthday girl with love and gifts. Happy Birthday, My love. Cheers."

The whole room held up their glasses and took a sip.

"Cheers."

My mom slowly moved her way next to me.

"Honey, the young man is here."

"I know, " I said, pretending it's not a big deal.

"Emily, you need to tell him how you feel. Stop hiding from it."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't admit it, but you love that boy."

"i don't love him, mother. I think you've had a little too much champagne."

"Honey, stop it. You can't keep that guard up of yours your whole life. You'll end up alone if you do that."

"So what if I do? I'd rather be alone than to risk getting hurt again."

"Maybe you will. But maybe you wont. That young man might do right by you. Please. Do it for me as my birthday gift."

I looked into her pleading eyes.

"Fine, I will."

"Thank you."

I felt her give me a shove into Kol's direction. I disappeared into the sea of people, heading to Daniel's office. I took out a piece of paper from his desk and a pen. Once I wrote my message on the paper, I left the office and back to the party. I gave the piece of paper to the bartender.

"Make sure the guy who is basically drinking his way through the bar gets this."

"Yes, mam."

The bartender walked over to Kol and handed him the slip of paper. Kol opened it up slowly and began to read it.

Meet me on the balcony upstairs. I need to talk to you in private.

Emily.

I was upstairs on the balcony, looking up at the star lit sky. I was debating whether or not I should back out of this. what if he doesn't come up here? What if I look like a complete idiot? What if he doesn't feel the same way? So many thoughts overtook me, It caused my hands to shake a little.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Kol's voice snapped me out of it and I turned around.

"I do. I first want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant for all of that to happen. But, I saw what you did to Jason. And I saw how jealous you were. Which meant you liked me, and it scared the hell out of me. So I decided to retaliate by sleeping with Andy to get you mad at me. For you to never want to come back again. Because I thought what I feel for you would go away. Now since you've been gone, you're all I think about."

I honestly felt like my chest cavity was closing up by the second.

" God, I never thought I was ever going to say this again. I love you Kol, and I know you're still pissed at me, but I just wanted you to know that. "

I quickly wiped my eyes and went to walk past him. Kol gently tugged my arm to get me to stop walking.

"Emily.."

A familiar voice cut off Kol.

"Hey, em. I've missed my girl."

I turned my body to see if I this was really real.

"Jason?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?"

He's changed. His black shoulder length hair was now short and spiked. His cold piercing blue eyes seemed to have some sort of warmth to them. But, there's one thing that hasn't changed about him. I can tell his body was still buff and ripped just by looking at him with clothes on.

"Emily, I didn't think it was possible, but I believe you got even more beautiful.", he responded, completely ignoring my question.

"I'll say it again, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were riding off into the sunset with that skank, Tessa."

"Her name was Theresa."

"Whatever. Get out of my mother's house. You're not welcome."

He walked past me and Kol, now standing on the balcony.

"I would've never thought you would fall for an original, Emily."

Kol finally let go of my arm and walked closer to Jason.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. You and your family are like the kardashians of the vampire world. Now that I met you in person, let me tell ya, I'm not that impressed."

Kol grabbed him by the tux pushed him so hard into the wall, it cracked. I tried pulling Kol off of him with everything I had in me. All Jason did was smile.

"Kol, let go of him. He's not worth it."

Kol looked over at me.

"Believe me, Em, he is."

He moved one of his hands to Jason's tux and wrapped it around his throat and apllied great pressure against Jason's throat . Jason stopped smiling, and started gasping for air. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I went over to them to see who was coming, and Daniel pushed past me and moved toward the two guys.

He grabbed the collar of Kol's tux and pulled him off of Jason. Wait a minute. He wouldnt of been able to do that, unless.. unless he was a fucking vampire.

"Not here. If you two have problems with one another , take it elsewhere. This is my wife's party. I will not have you boys ruin it."

Kol glanced at me who was standing behind Daniel.

"Will do, Daniel."

What? did Kol seriously just listen to Daniel? I'm suprised that he just wouldnt compel Daniel to forget what just happened and have a death match right here with Jason.

Kol glared at Jason and headed toward the door. I managed to grab his arm just in time.

"Kol, don't leave."

He pulled his arm out of my grip and went downstairs. It was just me, Daniel, and Jason now.

Jason straightened out his tux and stood in front of Daniel, holding out his hand.

"Hi, sir. I'm..."

"Jason. My step daughter has told me about you. I want you out of this house in ten seconds or my threats will become phsyical."

Jason nodded and held his head down as he left.

"Damn Daniel."

He smiled subtly.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I never want to see Jason again. He wants to ruin things, I can feel it."

Daniel nodded. "I'm in solid agreement with you there. Be careful with that one."

"I will. thank you for breaking up the fight."

I was going to corner him about the whole being a vampire thing. But I was more concerned as to where Kol has run off to.

"You're welcome. If you want, and you don't want to go back home tonight, you're more than welcome to stay here at the house in your former bedroom."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Daniel smiled and went back downstairs to the party.

I left the balcony area and went down the hall to my old room. I opened the two white doors and stepped in. The room was so big and amazing. It was lavender and had dark wood furniture throughout the room. . the walls were covered in art of black vines and roses. In all honesty, I loved this room , and still do. I took off my heels and went over to my closet. I still had clothes in there. I guess I missed a few things when I moved out. I wanted to be on my own so badly then.

I started looking through the clothes, and I came across my dark purple sequined bikini. I took the two piece swimwear out of my closet and placed it on my bed. I think I'm going to go swimming. My mom and Daniel have an indoor heated pool right next to his office. I could use some time to myself. I really don't want to go back downstairs with people who I don't even like.

I took my hair out of its up do and looked in the mirror. The braided bun gave me gorgeous waves that were about to be ruined by the water. Oh well.

I managed to unzip my dress and stepped out of it, following my bra and panties. I quickly put on my bikini and went downstairs.

The most beautiful thing about being a vampire is the speed. I moved quickly to the pool room and closed the door. I turned the rooms lights on and jumped in. I stayed toward the bottom for a while until I saw a dark shadow over the water. I started swimming to the surface and came up to see who it is.

"I thought you left."

Kol bent down near the water, looking down at me.

"No, I decided to stay."

"I'm glad you did, cuz you never did give me an answer to what I said to you earlier."

"I do want to be with you, Emily. But are you sure you want us? Not Jason?"

"Yes, Kol. Jason blew his chance a long time ago. I want you."

When Emily said that to him, it made his heart race. He wanted her in every way possible. Mind, Body, and soul.

"Okay. Then promise me one thing."

"what's that?"

"If we get into a fight, don't resort to sleeping with someone else."

I laughed. "You got yourself a deal. You should join me, the water's perfect."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

I lifted my body out of the water and pulled him in full clothed.

"Oops." I smiled a sly smile.

He smiled back at me for the first time tonight.

"You think that's funny?"

"Kinda."

He started swimming closer to me and I started doing the backstroke to get away from him. I felt myself hit the one wall of the pool. Kol was inches from my face. I could feel his hands running up and down the sides of my body. I moved in and gave him a light kiss.

"You sure you want to do this here?"

"Everyone is at the party. It's just us."

I moved my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled his neck and his mouth connected with mine. He moved my hair to the other side of my neck and untied the top of my bathing suit, immediately pulling a moan out of me , making him smile into our kiss. He placed it on the ouside of the pool.

I started taking off his tux in a blink of an eye when he grabbed my hands.

"what?"

"Slow it down a little."

"I can't help it. You go so slow. It's a tease."

"Oh, you think I'm teasing you now? I can show you how I really tease, Love."


End file.
